Some off-highway equipment applications have periods of operation that are cyclical. An example of this is a tractor being used to bale hay (i.e., a baler). The baler experiences high loads as hay is being baled, but experiences low loads when the end of a row is reached and the tractor is positioned to bale the next row. This cycle between high loads and low loads repeats as the tractor traverses the field. Other examples include certain concrete pump applications (high load while pumping, low load while attaching a new concrete supply), vacuum truck applications (high load while vacuuming, low load while moving to the next vacuuming site), and construction equipment applications. Hereinafter, the example of a tractor being used to bale hay will be described.
Such cyclical operation can cause driver discomfort as a result of sudden jerking motion in the driver's seat/cab when the equipment transitions between high load and low load operation. Additionally, such cyclical operation may cause mechanical stress in the equipment and undesirable transient response.